Pickup and go IV
by cubic-cow
Summary: Schuldig picks Crawford up at the airport, but things don't progress as smoothly as Crawford had wished... Who knew the telepath was a beer snob?


_**Titel: Pick-up and go I-V**_

_**(A set of drabbles written for the wk100 Airport Challenge)**_

**Word Count (each):** 100

**Characters/Pairings:** Crawford, Schuldig

**AN:** Row of five; first three are set at and around the airport.

**Rating:** light swearing, implied intercourse between IV/V

**Part I**

Already at the luggage pickup he spottet something red, waving cheerily behind glassdoors.

Crawford sighed.

A possessive arm snuck it's way around his waist, a moment later a cheek came to rest against his shoulder while sharp blue eyes curiously scanned the luggage pile on the cart.

"How was your flight? Got a chance to join the Mile-high club?"

The telepath's smirk was audible.

Crawford suppressed another sigh.

He must have been out of his mind to actually welcome the idea of coming home, or what they called home.

"So, what did you bring me?" A red brow arched expectantly.

**Part II**

Holding out a bottle, he looked at the telepath, "I brought you something you should like. 'Der Schwarze Abt' ", he read out in slightly accented german. "It's german, isn't it?"

From the price, it better had been.

Schuldig made a face.

Crawford felt a headache developing. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he waved the bottle dismissively "Take or leave."

And then, " I thought you missed beer."

He hated admitting how disappointed he was at Schuldig's reaction, or precisely, the lack thereof.

Schuldig just snorted. "Your visions _abate_ you."

He pointed at the bottle accusingly "That's not beer."

**Part III**

"But", Crawford rubbed his right eye tiredly, "the shop assistant said it was made "nach deutsche Reinheitsgebot".

"Nach deutsch_em_ Reinheitsgebot", Schuldig corrected him dryly, "and no, it's not. "

And that was all.

Crawford already wished he'd stayed with his first choice. The pink clip-on rabbit ears would have clashed wonderfully with Schuldig's hair. Which would have made one happy telepath. Happy telepath meant good sex.

Now _his_ telepath was sulking in the driver's seat, and no "welcome home!" blowjob was foreseeable.

Crawford suppressed the urge to groan and forced himself not to slump too obviously against the leather backrest.

**Part IV**

"Explain it… again...please", he murmured, shifting lower.

He heard the German hiss when cool liquid splashed into his belly button.

"Hopfen…" A gasp.

"Go on", a flick of his tongue sent dark droplets rivuleting down the pale waist.

"…Malz…", he sighed.

"…then… fuck!…"

Steadying his grip, Crawford realized what Schuldig had meant. The brew was sickingly sweet. He lapped at the little pool, following the trail down.

"…Wasser! Reines…", another gasp ," …Quellwasser."

"Und Hefe…fucking tease!", he yelped when Crawford sucked at the sensitive skin over his hip bone, "Enough!"

Crawford chuckled when he was overpowered by a horny German.

**Part V**

Crawford noted with smug satisfaction that his vision had been accurate after all. Stretching his now sore arms, he made no effort to stifle a yawn.

"Impolite", was the muffled reply from his pillow. It shifted, and narrowed blue eyes glared at him.

"You're not fooling anyone here, Schuldig" Crawford stated mildly, reaching out to brush some bangs out of his lover's face. The telepath snapped and caught the fingers between his teeth. Smirking, playfully licking the tips, sending pleasant little electric sparks up his partner's spine. He let go and snaked an arm around Crawford's waist.

"Damn sweetness."

"Mmh."

Notes:

I don't know how wide the variety of beers really is in Japan.

'Der Schwarze Abt' A beverage that has very recently been declared beer despite it containing sugar; sole reason is the income of beer tax! :O After the original and very strict stone-old german Reinheitsgebot ( "law of purification"?), beer is not allowed to contain ingredients other than those mentioned here by Schuldig: Hopfen ( hop), Malz ( malt), Reines Quellwasser ( clear spring water), Hefe ( yeast).

I saw the report about this lost lawsuit on the news three days ago and immediatly thought Schuldig would snort and huff about that

I personally don't drink beer or malt beer, so my apologies for any beer-technical mistakes; but I've been told that the loss of strictness regarding this particular law has cost germany it's "beer-pole-position". The finest beer seems to come from the Czech Republic these days.

Actually I don't see Schuldig as a beer fan; in my imagination he'd downright prefer the malty sweet stuff - cheap, tasteless and falsely sugary, just like his way to dress and treat people, and a perfect carbohydrate supply for his speeding ;; (but then the drabbles had not worked...)


End file.
